


So Close

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: The story is set when Harry got Tom's diary in his second grade. On the night of New Year's Eve, Tom used the magic of his diary to pull Harry into his world and dance with him all night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tomarry
Kudos: 43





	So Close

Harry，Can I have this dance.

Harry, when he saw that sentence appeared in his diary, he was stunned.

He didn't expect Tom Riddle to invite him to dance, although he liked the world inside, where he could freely travel through the castle, take a nap, and ask Riddle about potions. But he is a mystery to Tom Riddle, he just knows that Riddle has won the "Special Contribution Award" for fifth grade students.

Ok.

In to my world.

Afterwards, the center of the diary gradually emitted a strong light. At that time, Harry closed his eyes peacefully and let his body relax into the diary. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw the handsome young face smiling at him.

"It seems you are used to the feeling of coming in, Harry."

"Well, I'm used to thanking you for your work, Riddle." Harry said with a smile following Riddle.

"Oh, young Harry actually rebutted the prefect--Gryffindor is about to deduct ten points." Riddle raised an eyebrow elegantly and said, pretending to be considered.

"Riddle, you know it's useless to me." Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously and said threatening words at Riddle.

"Indeed," Riddle nodded, but quickly showed a wicked smile again, "but it's very--useful for the mid-term review exam questions."

The next second, Riddle felt Harry's anger burning.

"Tom──Marvolo──Riddle!" Harry yelled.

"It's a lie, Harry." Seeing his angry expression, Riddle finally couldn't help laughing.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

He was in Riddle's arms now, and his anger disappeared.

His body danced following Riddle's pace, and they danced a waltz. It was a self-confessed young man who told him that it was a well-known piece by Waltz. At that time, the music stopped, and then the slower tune was played again.

"Take my hand and let me lead you to dance with you," Riddle whispered to him with a smile, and squeezed his hand. "With me, spin the most moving rhythm." Riddle led him to the dance party. In the center, dancing to the music began.

As life goes by  
Romantic dreams will start  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

"Don't let go of your hands, I will hold you tightly." Riddle said in a low, sweet voice, pulling him closer.

At that time, he felt that his ears were hot, and his body was soft as close to his chest that gave him peace of mind. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the momentary silence. Forget that he is Harry Potter, forget the war that man brought, forget the pain that man brought.

"I really want to stay for that moment..." Harry put his head on Riddle's shoulder and said softly. Riddle chuckled, and he moved his body closer to Harry.

"I will help you realize your wish."

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me  
and look how far we've come  
So far  
we are so close

Harry didn't remember how many dance music he had danced with Riddle. Although his body was tired, he only knew that he was very happy. Those were all Riddle's credits, and let him put aside his troubles temporarily.

"Thank you, Riddle." He blushed.

"Let you meet me," Riddle didn't take his gaze away from Harry, and stretched out his hand to gently stroke his cheek. "This is a one-millionth chance. We are destined to be together." Looking at him tenderly.

Harry was frightened by Riddle again.

"...I...I--" He didn't know how to respond to Riddle's words for a while.

"Don't be nervous, I just said it casually." Riddle put his hand down and smiled at his boy.

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end

"Riddle?" Harry frowned slightly, he was puzzled by what Riddle had just said.

"It's time for you to leave and go to sleep."

This sentence fell, and he found himself back in the real world. He opened his diary and only one sentence appeared.

Good night, Harry.

Harry picked up a quill pen and wrote a few sentences in the diary, then took the diary to his bed, put the diary on the bed, and then he yawned and lay on the diary with a smile. Go to sleep with the notebook in hand.

Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

Again, let us dance.

I will follow you jumping eternal waltz.

Then, the image behind him disappeared, replaced by the darker Slytherin's chamber with heavier humidity. When he walked to the center, a magnificent and delicate spot appeared. He sat down and put his chin on, took out his wand and wrote his name in the air. Then came the extremely evil laugh that had never appeared in Harry.

Let us continue to dream...

Harry Potter.

The song originated from Enchanted - So Close (Lyrics)


End file.
